Sikar district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Rajasthan | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 7742.44 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 2287229 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 296 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Rajasthani, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 332xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 015xx | registration_plate = RJ-23 | blank1_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank1_info_sec1 = 71.19%% | blank1_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Sikar District is a district of the state of Rajasthan in western India. The town of Sikar is the district headquarters. Location The district is located in the north-eastern part of the state of Rajasthan. It is bounded on the north by Jhunjhunu District, in the north-west by Churu district, in the south-west by Nagaur district and in the south-east by Jaipur district. It also touches Mahendragarh district of Haryana on its north-east corner. The district has an area of 7742 km², and a population of 2,287,788 (2001 census). It is bounded on the north by Jhunjhunu District, on the northeast by Haryana state, on the east and southeast by Jaipur District, on the southwest by Nagaur District, and on the west and northwest by Churu District. Sikar and Jhunjhunu districts comprise the Shekhawati region of Rajasthan. The old name of Sikar was "Veer Bhan Ka Bas" (Information by O.P. Verma). Sikar District has road length 2918 km. Famous Places This district is popular as a pilgrimage place of Lord Shri Khatu Shyamji, known as an Avatar of Lord Shri Krishna. Every month before the full moon on Ekadhasi-Dwadasi Tithis a fair is organised. Devotees come from all over the country and other countries, such as Nepal and Bhutan. A big festival takes place every year in the Hindu month of Phagun (Feb - March) from full moon Navami to Dwadasi as near 20-25 lakhs of people come for having Dharshan of Shri KhatuShyamji.ganeshwar a village in neem-ka-thana thehsil, a famous palace 4 its hot water,which comes through cow's mouth in both winter nd summer from past more than 100 year * The district has a hot summer, scanty rainfall, a chilly winter season and a general dryness of the air, except in the brief monsoon season. * The average maximum and minimum temperatures are 48 and 0 degrees Celsius, respectively. * The normal rainfall, mostly received from the south-west monsoon, is 466 mm. Demographics According to the 2011 census Sikar district has a population of 2,677,737, roughly equal to the nation of Kuwait or the US state of Nevada. This gives it a ranking of 150th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 17.04 %. Sikar has a sex ratio of 944 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 72.98 %. Sex Ratio and Literacy The sex ratio is 952 females per thousand males and the literacy percentage is 71.2% . Education Sikar, of late, has become a hub for education in Rajasthan. Along with numerous government colleges providing arts, sciences, and commerce education, private educational institutes have also opened up. These include: Mody Institute of Technology and Science (Deemed University),Mody Institute of Technology & Science website Sobhasaria Engineering College,Sobhasaria Engineering College WebsiteBhartiya Institute of Engineering and TechnologyBIET, Goenka Institute of Education,Modi Educational institute website and Shekhawati Engineering CollegeShekhawati Engineering College In Technical education Sikar has Government Polytechnic Collegehttp://www.gpcsikar.webs.com running with three branches EE,EL, ME. Sikar had 299 higher secondary schools, 843 middle schools, and 1695 primary schools in 2003 Subdivisions There are 6 tehsils in the district. The tehsils are Sikar, Fatehpur, Laxmangarh, Shrimadhopur, Neem ka Thana and Dantaramgarh. Panchayat Committees of Sikar district Panchayati Raj has decentralized the process of administration at the village level in India. Under this process, a group of villages elect representatives to govern themselves. This group of villages is called Panchayat Samiti. A village or town which is bigger in size is usually chosen as Panchayat Samiti. Sikar has 8 Panchayat Samitis: Danta-ramgarh, Dhod, Fatehpur, Khandela, Laxmangarh, Neem Ka Thana, Piprali, and Srimadhopur. Each of this Panchayat Samiti is in turn made up of a number of villages.List of elected Sarpanch Each of the villages have population ranging from 300 to over 1500. Danta-ramgarh also serves as constituency of Rajasthan legislative assembly. Danta-ramgarh Panchayat Samiti consists of Aloda, Bai, Bajyawas, Banathala, Banuda, Bharija, Bhima, Bhirana, Chainpura, Chak, Dansroli, Danta, Dhingpur, Dholasari, Dudhwa, Dukiya, Ganoda, Gowati, Jana, Kankara, Karad, Khachariyawas, Khandelsar, Khatu, Khora, Khud, Kochhor, Kuli, Ladpur, Lamiyan, Likhmaka, Manda, Mandha, Mei, Motlawas, Mundiyabas, Pachar, Ralawata, Ramgarh, Reta, Roopgarh, Sami, Sigaliya, Sulyabas, Surera villages. Dhod also serves as constituency of Rajasthan legislative assembly. Dhod Panchayat Samiti consists up of Anokhu, Badalwas, Badhadhar, Bhairunpura, Bhuwala, Bidoli, Bijyasi, Bosana, Dhod, Dugoli, Dujod, Fatehpura, Gothda, Gothda, Jerthi, Jhingar, Kanwarpura, Kasli, Khakholi, Kirdoli, Kudan, Losal, Mandawara, Mandola, Morduga, Moondwara, Nagwa, Netarwas, Painwa, Palthana, Purabadi, Puranpura, Rasidpura, Sanwloda, Sarbadi, Sewa, Sewad, Shahpura, Shyampura, Sihor, Sihor, Singrawat villages. Fatehpur also serves as constituency of Rajasthan legislative assembly. Fatehpur Panchayat Samiti consists of Athwas,Almas (Aalmas). Badusar, Balara, Balod, Banthod, Batdanau, Beswa, Bhinchari, Bibipur, Birania, Chudimiyan, Dataru, Deenwa-ladkhani, Dewas, Dhandan, Dhimoli, Dishnau, Gangyasar, Gaarinda, Godiya, Hirna, Hudera, Kayamsar, Khotiya, Mandela, Nabipura, Nayabas, Palas, Rajas, Rajpura, Rohal, Rosawa, Sahnusar, Takhalsar, Tihawali villages. Khandela also serves as constituency of Rajasthan legislative assembly. Khandela Panchayat Samiti consists of Barsinghpura, Basadi, Bawari, Bhadwadi, Burja, Chaukdi, Dayara, Dhalyabas, Dulhepura, Gokulkabas, Govindpura, Hardaskabas, Hathideh, Hurara, Jairampura, Jajod, Jhadli, Jugalpura, Kalyanpura, Kanwat, Kardaka, Kasarda, Kerpura, Khatundara, Kotdi, Lakhani, Loharwada, Malikpur, Nimeda, Paniharwas, Ralawata, Rampura, Sawaipura, Thikariya, Thoi villages. Laxmangarh also serves as constituency of Rajasthan legislative assembly. Laxmangarh Panchayat Samiti consists of Alakhpura, Bagri, Bathoth.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sikar_district#Bathoth Bhojasar, Bhuma, Bidasar, Birodi, Chhanani, Dehar, Doodawa, Ganeri, Garoda, Ghirniyan, Hameerpura, Jajod, Jasrasar, Kachhwa, Kheriradan, Khinwasar, Khudibadi, Kumas, Kumas, Lalasi, Mangluna, Mirand,Ramsingh Pura Narodara, Nechhwa, Paldi, Patoda, Rehnawa, Rulyana, Rulyani, Singodara, Suthoth, Sutod, Tidoki, Trilunda villages. Neem ka thana also serves as constituency of Rajasthan legislative assembly. Neem ka thana Panchayat Samiti consists of Agwari, Baiwala(Consisting Babala and Kakala), Ballupura, Basri, Bega Ka Nangal, Bhagega, Bhudoli, Bihar, Biharipur, Chhaja Ka Nangal, Chala, Charanwas/Pura, Chiplata, Dabla, Dalpatpura, Dariba, Dayal, Deepawas, Dehra, Dhandela, Dokan, Ganeshwar, Gaonri, Ghasipura, Godawas, Govindpura, Guhala, Hasampur, Jhamawas, Jhirana, Jilo, Karjo, Khadra, Khatkar, Kishorpura, Kotra, Kudi, Ladi, Mahawa, Makri, Mandholi, Maonda (kala), Maonda (Khurd), Maonda (R.S.), Modala, Mohanpura(Kharkara), Mokalwas, Mothuka, Narsinghpuri, Natha, Nayabas, Panchu Kharkada, Patan, Pithalpur, Pithampuri, Raipur, Rajpura, Rampura, Ramsinghpura, Salodara, Sanwalpura, Shyampura, Sirohi, Tatera, Teebala, Thikaria, Toda villages. Piprali Panchayat Samiti consists of Abhaypura, Bajor,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BERI[[Beri,SIKAR]]], Bhadwasi,Sikar, Chainpura, Chandpura, Dadiya, Daulatpura, Gokulpura, Gungara, Gurathda, Harsh, Kishanpura, Kolida, Ktrathal, Kudali, Ludhana, Malkeda, Nani, Palasara, Palsana, Piprali, Purohitkabas, Radhakishanpura, Raghunathgarh, Rajpura, Ranoli, Rewasa, Sangarwa, Shishyu, Shyamgarh, Shyampura, Sihasan, Sujawas, Tarpura, Ved Ki Dhani villages. Sri madhopur also serves as constituency of Rajasthan legislative assembly. Srimadhopur Panchayat Samiti consists of Aabhawas, Aaspura, Ajitgarh, Anantpura, Arniya, Bagariyawas, Bharani, Chomupurohitan, Dadiyarampura, Divrala, Futala, Garhtaknet, Hanspur, Hathora, Jajod, Jaitusar, Jorawar, Jugrajpura, Kalyanpura, Kanchanpur, Kheri, Kotdi, Kotridhaylan, Lampuwa, Lisadiya, Maharoli, Malakali, Mau, Mundaru, Nangal, Nathusar, Patwari ka bas, Reengus, Sargoth, Sihodi, Simarla, Tapiplya villages. NREGA In Sikar district 287930 Job card Issue. In 2008-09 total employment provide 145000 House Hold. Sikar district have fully transpresncy in NREGA.Sikar district exhibited a very brilliant scenario in the attainment of public vigil, transparency and innovation at all the stages of audit. Besides carrying out the state directed audit many exemplary steps are taken to ensure transparency and public vigil. gokul ka bas, chhara Ramsisar Villages References ranoli 332403 External links *Sikar Zila parishad web site *Sikar District web site *Photo gallery of Sikar Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Sikar district